the Masked Rider of Westeros
by Darth Ralan
Summary: Officially, the Arcle choose Yusuke Onodera instead of Yusuke Godai as Kamen Rider Kuuga. Unofficially, Yusuke Onodera wore anew Arcle as a substitute for Yusuke Godai who went missing at the summit of Mt. Kuro during the final battle with N-Daguva-Zeba. This is the chronicle of the man with the thousand talents impacting the 7 Kingdoms.


-Mount Kuro. 4.40 AM.-

"Mr. Tsubaki told me that the damage dealt to the belt hasn't repaired yet…."

Godai paused

"… so when you aim, please aim here," as he pressed his stomach, signifying the position where the Arcle Belt should to be.

"Godai…," Ichijou was speechless. This is a farewell and a consent. Yes, Yusuke Godai has brought along Ichijo to fulfill the promise Ichijo made earlier to the Police Chief that if he ever went crazy, and it would be Ichijo that put him down. Ichijo can't argue.

"Of course, that's only if I become a being that brings the ultimate darkness," the Kamen Rider added with a cheerful note. Which added the pain more.

"I didn't want to see you go down this path."

"Huh?"

"All that you wanted was to have adventures; but I dragged you into this…."

"Thank you."

"What?" Ichijo was surprised. In facing doom, this man didn't have any fear but only a sense of gratefulness.

"I think this is a good thing... Because it give me the chance to meet Mr Ichijou, Mr. ,Tsubaki, Mrs. Enokida and the others."

"Godai."

Yusuke Godai, the man with a thousand talents, didn't reply with any comeback. But he only did one thing that he usually does. A thumbs up.

"Now please, look at my transformation," and with a last nod the two prepare themselves for the final confrontation.

Godai standing in black against the white snow as he transformed while Ichijo looks on. As Godai transformed, a new visage emerge where the gold lines of the armor were drawn in the air around Godai as it completed into a new form of Kuuga, rather than the known previous ones. The Ultimate Form. Kuuga passed one look back to Ichijo over his shoulder, a silent stare held between them before he turns to run off to meet with Daguva.

And after a few moments, Ichijou followed him.

After a climb, Yusuke finally reach the summit of Mt Kuro. There, on the snowy plains, a young man standing with a happy yet expectant face. Waiting his opponent to arrive.

"You finally become it didn't you? Someone that possess ultimate power," compliments Daguva.

Yusuke could reply back, but he didn't because there's nothing to be said.

Both fighters fading into the white of the blizzard.

A deep breath before the final plunge.

Then Daguva himself then transforms into his own Grongi form; a form that somehow, mirrors Kuuga's own with white and gold in the same high shouldered style.

And so it began.

As the two walk towards one another, Daguva lifts his hand and Kuuga simply bursts into flame, which leads to Kuuga repeating the pyrokinetic attack against him while they both are cast in fire and they just approaching each other.

The pace got faster.

And the blow struck.

The two shake the fire off and start swinging, trading blows as each punch and kick causes the other to erupt in a veritable geyser of blood that shoots off of them. As they swing and attack one another they're alternatively replaced by images of themselves in their human forms for effect, and while Godai is clearly struggling Daguva looks completely delighted to be engaged in the life or death battle, laughing and grinning with his disturbingly childlike wonder.

As Ichijo climbs towards the battlefield, Kuuga manages to connect with a low blow that shatters Daguva's belt, causing it to crack with golden lines. But Daguva only gives a tired chuckle as he regains his footing and dodges one of Kuuga's blows to return the favor, nearly shattering Kuuga's Amadam in one strike. Both are gasping and struggling when they run at one another and catch each other in a double lariat, knocking the pair to the ground.

Ichijo continues his ascent, while both Kuuga and Daguva have seemingly lost their transformations, but not their will to fight. The heavy blows continue on between the two men in their human bodies, both caked in blood as Godai sounds increasingly desperate with each battle cry, while Daguva remains laughing even as he coughs up blood all over his body.

They literally resort to straight trading blows, throwing wild punches to each others face. A brutality that no one has ever watched, nor ever will. Each punch knocks the other back, only for them recover and return the favor. Until finally they both rear back and hit one another at the same time, connecting clean on the jaw as each man's mouth explodes in a torrent of blood, before they both fall back from one another.

A few moments later, Ichijo finally came up upon the summit, finding a gory site.

A final battle came to a close. The two combatants had collapsed into lifeless heaps, with the snow stained red from their blood.

But before he could come close, a rippling mist suddenly covered the two combatant's body and followed by a roaring wind and a vortex swirl, Ichijou got knocked out of his breath into his back.

After he's able to stand up, astonishment hit him in the gut.

The site remains the same with the blood-stained snow.

But there are no bodies. Neither Kuuga nor Daguva's remains are able to be seen.

"Godai…" he whispers his name, while turning his head around trying to make sense of all that happened, before he released a scream that echoes through the mountain range around them.

"GODAI!"

"Any change?" a stern and sullen voice broke through the cloudy haze plaguing Yusuke's mind.

"He still lies in a deep sleep, though his wounds have completely healed," replied an older, wizened voice.

There was some shuffling and Yusuke was dimly aware of something draped over his body being lifted off, presumably so whoever had been asking after his condition could see the truth of the older man's words.

"Already?" the young voice sounded as though he had just witnessed the impossible, "He was hand in hand with the Stranger three days ago and now all that's left is scars?"

"I cannot explain it, milord. It would have been a miracle if he had survived a fortnight, but to have healed in just three days. There might be unseen damage, however, for he still lingers in sleep."

The Rider managed a strangled groan.

"It appears he slumbers no more," 'milord' told the older man.

A cold clammy hand pressed itself against his forehead and his cheek and pulled back his eyelid. Yusuke was immediately greeted by the view of an older man's wrinkled face peering down at him with dark eyes and a concerned look. The Japanese's own chocolate orb swiveled around to look the older man in the eye before he managed to summon enough strength to move one of his hands to his forehead.

"ouch…"

The older man leaned back and Yusuke was allowed a better look at his surroundings. Dark and stuffy as rooms go, but dry and clean, judging by all of the vials of liquids and surgical tools decorating the shelves and walls of the room, the Kamen Rider would have to guess that this was some sort of healing chamber.

Then there were the occupants themselves, only two other people besides Yusuke. The older man was slumped back on a chair, staring in shock as the not so mortally wounded man managed to sit up, letting the blankets falling off his bare torso. The older man in question owed most of his slumping posture to the heavy chain draped across his shoulders, hanging low across his chest and belly, all over the top of well-worn brown robes as thick and rough as burlap.

Next to the man stood another one, probably older, around fifty years old by Yusuke's rough estimate, with graying blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the features of someone with experience, facing many cordials in his lifetime.

"You are awake," 'milord' said to the larger man.

Yusuke rolled his neck, listening to the familiar popping and cracking that always accompanied such an action, "yes I am."

"My name is Jon Arryn, Lord of House Arryn and the Eyrie," the older man formally introduced, "Who are you?"

"Yusuke. Yusuke Godai"

"I don't recognize any House in Westeros by the name of Godseye. Where are you from?"

"It's Godai, not Godseye… "Yusuke answered honestly, "wait, what is Eyrie? Am I in a bird nest or something?"

"No, it's just a name. The Eyrie is in the Vale, one of the Seven Kingdom's of Westeros," Jon replied slight smile drawn in his face.

"Westeros…," repeated by the awakened youngster on the bed, "okay… what is Westeros?"

"ser, it is the known world unless you have been living under a rock all this time," Jon Arryn replied with a scrutinizing eye, "you are probably not from around here, aren't you?"

"probably, yes."

"are you from Essos?"

"No, I'm from Japan... although Japan is in the east…"

"Ya pan… ," The older man then narrowed his eyes and continuing, "is it a new city in Essos?"

"No it's a country name. Japan is in the east, not in Essos."

The Lord of the Eyrie narrowed his eyes again, clearly contemplating something before opening his mouth and speaking slowly and seriously, "Are you familiar with the name Targaryen?"

Yusuke blinked, _Targaryen?_

"No."

"Very well," Jon Arryn said curtly, "Maester Colemon, fetch Ser Josef Godseye some clothes and food. Bring him to my solar once he is done here."

"My lord," Colemon began, "Perhaps it is unwise too…"

"I believe him," Stannis cut off the old man, "He's not a mummer. He doesn't even know what a Targaryen is, and he even doesn't know what Westeros is."

 _I'll have to ask about that later on_ , Yusuke thought to himself as he watched the Lord of the Eyrie walk out of the room followed shortly by the maester.

"and it's Yusuke Godai… not Josef Godseye!"

 _Damn, what's going on here…?_

…

-TBC-

 **PLEASE R &R**


End file.
